1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cartons having dispensing means formed as an integral part of the panels of the carton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present pour spouts in cartons are of the metal type which pivot outwardly and are clamped with prongs into a die-cut or partially die-cut section of the carton. There is a need for a pour spout configuration which is incorporated into the panels of the carton allowing it to be sealed on conventional automatic equipment without modification as a regular seal end carton thereby eliminating the cost of the metal spout and equipment therefor.